Super Model
by Bluepinapple
Summary: Aqua thought that being a world famous model was going to be fun. But after a while, the long hours are starting to get to her. No one else in the whole world understands what she's going through...or at least until she meets a certain brunette. Terra x Aqua with other pairings thrown in. Revolves around Drama, Romance, Humor, Friendship, and Family. AU.
1. Chapter 1: The Limo Ride

_**I don't own KH.**_

**Chapter 1: The Limo Ride**

"Make sure don't smear your makeup," My agent Axel told me.

"ok," I said.

Life is pretty tough for a world famous model.

Get up, get on the plane, go to the photo shoot, and repeat.I've been to tons of different places.

And tried on thousands of dresses.

I really want a break.

"Oh. Hold on, I have to take this," Axel said, reaching for his ringing cell phone in his pocket.

I was sitting across from him in the back of the limo, wearing a sparkling dark blue dress with ruffles at the bottom and cut off at my knees. My hair was curled just a little at the bottom, and I was wearing light blue eye shadow.

"Blue is totally your color. Not just because that's your hair color. It really brings out your eyes. But not just because they're blue either," my stylist Larxene said. She was sitting near the front of the limo.

I sighed.

"Yes, we're on the way to the shoot right now." Axel talked into his phone.

The limo was usually obnoxiously quiet. So whenever someone's phone rang, that was one of the only things you had to listen to.

"What? …No! We agreed on three thousand for the shoot….THREE….THOUSAND…..well, you better do something about that, because we are _going_ to that photo shoot whether you like it or not! ….ok. Good. Fine. Bye."

Axel snapped his phone shut.

"Is there a problem, Axel?" My father asked.

"don't sweat it, Saix, it's just that the owner of the place thought he was supposed to pay us only two thousand dollars." Axel crossed his arms. "But we settled the problem."

My younger brother looked up from his PSP. "Wow, Aqua. You make a ton of cash just from looking pretty. You're lucky. I can't even have my own phone."

Father snapped his head towards my brother. "Be quiet, Isa. Keep talking like that and you'll be grounded for a month."

Isa groaned. "Yes Father…"

"We'll be approaching the photo shoot now," said the limo driver."Alright!" Axel said, after sipping his coffee. "Are you ready to shine, Aqua?"

"I guess," I said. I wanted some coffee too. But no, Larxene says coffee is bad for your complexion. She doesn't know that a cup of coffee is better for you than getting two hours of sleep every night.

Axel frowned. "Come on, smile a little. you're going to have to do a lot of it later."

"Exactly."**End of chapter 1.**

_**I hope you liked the first chapter so far. Sorry it's so short! I'm planning on making each chapter a little short.**_

_**Don't worry! Terra will come in next time, at the photo shoot.**_

_**Please review. That will make me very very very very very very happy that someone actually read this.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Mr Marluxia

_**Chapter 2: Mr. Marluxia**_

We entered the hotel where the photo shoot was at, and automatically all eyes were on me.

"_Omigosh! That's her! I can't believe she's here!"_

_"I heard they were doing some expensive photo shoot down by the ballroom."_

"_That's so cool! I love her!"_

"_I know right. She's on the cover of all the popular magazines!"_

_"I heard that this one is for Heartless Weekly!"_

_"No way!"_

I hate it when people talk like this.

It just…bothers me.

Axel spun to face me. "Aqua. You and Larxene can go get ready down the hall, while your dad and I check you in. OK?"

"Ok."

"Good! Get going! We have an hour before the photographers show up." Then Axel, Father, and Isa left me with Larxene.

"Aqua. Sit." Larxene snapped at me. "You're going to be doing plenty of standing later," She said, crossing her arms. Not only was Larxene my stylist, she was also my modeling coach. She had won several beauty pageants across the globe, and has been my mentor ever since I started.

"Your makeup is good…your dress isn't wrinkled…your hair is still surviving…good! It would be better if we got ready here ahead of time, but we only have an hour to get ready," Larxene smiled. "Everything's going according to plan. Your other outfits should be coming in a few minutes….and that ditz Axel is still checking in…so we can just wait for now."

Wait. Finally, a time where we can just wait.

"Aqua. Don't screw this up." Larxene looked at me sternly, "Just do whatever the photographer says. He's a big shot that works for Heartless Weekly Magazine. If you get on the front of this, you could be the next big thing."

"I won't! I promise. I'll do everything he says," I said, sitting up straighter.

"Good," Larxene grinned at me again.

A few minutes later, Axel came into the room with Father and Isa behind him.

"Larxene. The photographer just called and told me that another agency is coming and bringing their client to be on the front too." Axel crossed his arms. "This is terrible! Aqua was supposed to be the only one on the front! Now she has to share the spotlight with some stupid other girl!"

Larxene leaned against the wall. "They better show up soon. They only have a few minutes to get ready."

"MAKE ROOM FOR FABULOUS! THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED."

Axel face palmed. "Oh no…."

I almost grimaced at the sight of the person standing before me.

"Who. Is. That?" I whispered to Larxene.

"That's Marluxia. He's the big photographer from Heartless Weekly. Did I forget to mention that he's a little…eccentric?" Larxene said.

"You might have left that out." I said.

"OH! THERE IS MY FLOWER! MY BLUE, BUDDING, WONDERFUL FLOWER!" Marluxia said as he strutted up to my chair.

"H-hello…" I mumbled, trying not to look into his eyes.

"AREN'T YOU A LOVELY ONE!" He spun towards Axel. "ARE WE READY TO TAKE THE CLICK CLICK NOW?"

Axel was turning a pale color. "Y-yes. I thought we were waiting for the other model first. They're late."

"WELL, I GUESS THEY JUST MISS OUT ON ALL THE FUN UNTIL THEY SHOW UP! NOW! COME WITH ME DARLING, " He said, taking my hand, "LET'S TAKE SOME CLICK CLICKS OF YOU IN THAT FABU DRESS."

"O-ok…."

As I left, I heard my father leaned close to Axel.

"Is he…safe?" Father asked.

"I…hope so." Axel said, eyeing Marluxia carefully.

"He better be, because if he isn't, I don't want that that…._thing_ near my daughter."

Marluxia and I went into the ballroom, where all the cameras and white backgrounds were set up, Axel following close behind.

Ok, Aqua. Stand up straight. Don't forget to smile!

After we took a few pictures, two men hurried into the ballroom and walked on set.

Marluxia squealed in delight when he saw them.

"YES! THE FINISHING TOUCH IS HERE!" he said, approaching them.

I threw Axel a 'Who-are-those-people?' look and he shrugged.

"BLUE FLOWER! FIRE HEDGEHOG! COME MEET OUR GUESTS."

Blue flower?

Fire hedgehog?

Who _is_ this guy?

Axel snapped his head at Marluxia.

"The name's AXEL. A-X-E-L. Got it Memorized?"

"OF COURSE, OF COURSE. ANYWAYS…THIS IS THE OTHER MODEL WHO WILL BE WORKING WITH YOU. ISN'T HE FABULOUS?"

One of the men was Tall, kind of muscular, and wearing a tuxedo. He had brown hair, and deep brown eyes.

He smiled at me. "Hey. My name's Terra."

**End of Chapter 2.**

_**And so it goes on….**_

_**I am so sorry about Marluxia. I'm just so sorry.**_

_**Hey! Make sure to look out for Chapter 3!**_

_**And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! It would mean the world to me! This is my first story/fanfic EVER! How can I get better? Any advice? What did you think of the story so far? Excited for chapter 3? I won't know unless you tell me!**_

_**Peace out for now!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Xigbar's master plan

_**Chapter 3: Xigbar's master plan**_

He smiled at me. "Hey. My name's Terra."

"H-hi. I'm Aqua."

Wow! He's soooo handsome…

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! LET'S GET TO IT NOW!" Marluxia said, gesturing both of us toward the set.

You see, Marluxia was having a big 'ballroom themed' shoot, so we had to take several shots of Terra and me close together to make it look like we were dancing.

"NO! CLOSER! IT MUST BE FABULOUS!"

After everything was done, Marluxia packed up everything and left. It made the room feel so…_normal_ again. Then we all went back into the hall.

Larxene was practically tearing her hair out when she saw us enter the dressing room. "Did everything go ok? You didn't screw up, did you? What happened, what happened?"

"Everything's fine, Larx." Axel said. "Everything went fine." Axel sat down on the couch next to Isa and my father.

"Thank God. I thought it would be terrible working with some other girl." Larxene said as she leaned against the wall.

I scratched the back of my head. "But…It was a guy."

Axel popped out of his seat. "That's right! It was a guy! Why didn't Marluxia tell us ahead of time? (Sneaky little…)"

"Settle down, Axel. You don't have to have everything planned out _all _the time," my father said. Axel shot my father a stern look.

"So who was that guy, anyways?" Larxene asked.

"Hey, everybody!" everyone turned to look at who entered the room.

It was Terra. And his agent.

"Yo! Axel, was it?" his agent said. He was a strange looking guy. He looked like he was in his sixties. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he was wearing an…eye patch?

He shook Axel's hand vigorously. "The name's Xigbar. Nice to meet you." he said. "This here's Terra!" he said gesturing towards him.

"What's this guy's damage?" Larxene scowled under her breath.

"Listen! Listen! I have a proposal to make to you!" Xigbar said.

"What kind of proposal?" Axel asked.

"I say that if this goes big, we could make Terra and Aqua the next big couple! Don't you think they look wonderful together?" Xigbar said. "This could be huge!"

Me and Terra exchanged nervous glances.

So I don't even get a choice?

_I _don't even get to decide who _I'm _dating?

I just have to be forced into this?

I mean, he _looks_ like a nice guy.

But, come on. I _just_ met him.

I don't even know him.

Axel crossed his arms. "I don't know…"

My father stood up. "I don't approve of my daughter being forced to date some complete stranger!"

Yes! Thank you, Father!

Xigbar tilted his head. "Complete stranger? As if! They'll have _plenty_ of time to get to know each other."

Plenty of time? I barely have enough time to get one lousy cup of coffee.

"It's a good idea," Xigbar said. "The public eats this stuff up. Two big, budding stars, who are madly in love with each other!"

I don't like this guy.

And I'm getting the feeling that Terra's not super crazy about him either.

Axel sighed. "I guess so." he looked at me. "You ok with this, Aqua?"

"Wh-what?" I asked.

Me? You're asking _me_?

No! I don't want this!

"Sure."

Xigbar clapped his hands. "Great! Wonderful! It's decided then! You two are Boyfriend and girlfriend!"

Oh joy.

_**End of Chapter 3.**_

**Bum bum bummmmm!**

**Hmm. Contemplating whether I should make their first date chapter 4 or chapter 5...Oh well. I guess we'll have to wait and see! Hee hee! **

**Review! I need as much feedback as I can get. This is my first fanfic/story ever! Please help me get better! Even if you don't have any advice! You could tell me if you liked it or not! I won't know unless you press the review button!**

**See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Pre date Panic

_**Chapter 4: Pre-date Panic**_

It had been 3 weeks since Terra and I were on Heartless Weekly.

Yikes.

Let's just say, things have been a little crazy.

I was sitting in the presidential suite of the hotel I was staying at. Lucky for me, it was installed with a coffee maker. And a bed where I could sleep all I wanted.

I could get used to this.

Everyone else were in the rooms next to me. Axel made sure to give me a room by myself so I could rest. It was one of his occasional 'good-job-at-the-photo-shoot' presents. But that didn't mean people still didn't bother me.

"Aquaaaa!" Isa whined.

"No! Go watch in Father's room!" I yelled at him, pushing him off the couch and raising the remote high in the air so he couldn't reach.

"Pleeaase?" he begged, trying to reach the remote that was waving high above his head.

"No!" I screamed.

We continued fighting like this for a while, crying and kicking like little kids.

"AHEM." My father snapped at us through the doorway. "ISA. GET IN THE ROOM. NOW."

"But Fatherrr!" Isa whined. "Aqua has the flat screen! And all you want to do is watch those boring documentaries!"

"ISA." My father said.

"Y-yes Father," Isa mumbled, hurrying out of the room while keeping his head down, obviously trying not to look Father in the eye. Once Isa left, Father closed the door behind him.

He looked at me. "Aqua,"

"Y-yes Father?" I asked. Please don't scold me, please don't scold me. He's going to be mad at me. _'Why can't you be a role model for your brother? You know I'm trying to steer him in the right direction!…You should be more responsible! GRAUGH!' he'll say something like that. _

"Aqua. I'm very proud of you," He said.

"W-what?" I almost jumped from his response. He's…not angry at me? And he's actually…smiling?

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"Oh! It's nothing. I'm just surprised is all," I said.

"Hmm," My father chuckled. "I guess if that is all then," he said, then turned to leave.

"Oh! No! I just-"

"Your mother would have been very proud of you as well." My father said, leaving and closing the door behind him.

I sat on my couch, zoning out the sounds of the Television in front of me, wondering whether that conversation really happened or if I just imagined it.

**/**

Okay Aqua, settle down. It's just a date.  
A fake date.

So what? It's just a guy.

You're Aqua.

You're cool.

You can handle anything!  
You can do this!

"Larxene…I can't do this!" I cried in agony on Larxene's shoulder. We were sitting in the back of the limo. It was just the two of us.

"Oh, Shut up! Just talk, and smile a lot so the paparazzi in the bushes can get some good shots of you two. All you have to do is sit and look pretty, (Which won't happen if you smear your makeup…)" Larxene said, trying to fix my eye shadow with her thumb.

I smacked her hand away. "Can't you people just _forget_ about the makeup for one second? This is important!" I said.

Larxene scowled at me, making the hissing sound she always makes when she's mad. "I'm _just _trying to help, Aqua."

"Well I-"

"We're here!" The limo driver said.

I gave a worried look towards Larxene. Was I ready? Could I do this?

Larxene gestured her hand towards the door and gave me a 'Go-on-already' look.

I opened the Limo door and stepped out, my knees wobbly and stomach uneasy.

It's just a date, Aqua.

A fake date.

_**End of Chapter 4.**_

**Bum bum bummmmmm!**

**Sorry I haven't been up lately.**

**School's almost out! I can feel it! Once it's over, I'll write and upload more! Just 4 more days!**

**URGH! I'M SORRY. I'LL GET TO THE DATE I PROMISE!**

**Please review. That would make me happy.  
****Tell Lisa **_**all**_** your thoughts….**

**Later for now!**


	5. Chapter 5: First Date

_**Chapter 5: First date**_

I stepped out of the limo, looking around. I was in a small shopping plaza, with little stores and booths that sold assorted knickknacks. There were a few restaurants with lots of waiters and waitresses running around. The whole place was bustling with people.

How was I supposed to find Terra in this place?

I decided to sit down at a nearby table, hearing rustling in the bushes behind me.

Stalker Paparazzi….Check.

But where was he?  
I checked the time on my phone, and it seemed that Terra was already ten minutes late. Knowing how he showed up late to the photo shoot, he probably wasn't the person to be on time.

I looked at all the people in the plaza. Everyone who had a different story, normal people with enough free time to go shopping and hang out with friends. I couldn't help but be a little jealous.

"Aqua!" I heard a familiar voice say.

It was Terra. He was wearing a dark brown T-Shirt and jeans, which looked much more casual than my white top and dark blue skirt. He ran over to the table I was at and plopped in a seat.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late," He said. "What's up?"

What was I supposed to say?  
I haven't been on very many dates before.  
How am I supposed to pretend when I don't even know how to be real?

"Aqua? You still with me?" He said, waving a hand in front of my face as I snapped back into reality.

"Wha? Sorry. I wasn't paying attention," I admitted sheepishly. For some reason that may have pushed Terra's button the wrong way because for a second his smile turned into a pout.

Please don't get mad at me! If I blow this, Larxene will _kill_ me!

"Anyway…What do you wanna do?" He asked, tilting his head a little, totally forgetting about me ignoring him before.

I shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I don't do this a lot," I admitted again.

Terra sighed with relief. "Same here. Who has the time, right? It's always from one shoot to the next. I'm a guy. I'm not cut out for this modeling stuff," he said, drooping his head. "I'd rather just be at home with my family. Mom and Dad, I haven't seen them in forever."

I felt really bad. I shifted awkwardly in my chair, gripping my skirt. "I-I'm sorry. You know, my little brother and my father travel with me. Why don't you just do that?" I asked.

"Well, my parents didn't really want me to be a model. But I do miss them, even if they don't support it. I didn't really want to do it at first either," he said. He paused but then looked up at me, and stared me in the eye. "But wait. Your brother and dad travel with you, what about your mom? I'm sure you miss _her_, right?" He asked.

I made another awkward turn to the side in my chair. "Well, I do miss her. It's just that my mother passed away several years ago," I said. "She's the whole reason I wanted to be a model, so I could be pretty just like her," I said, smiling. "I remember trying on her high heel shoes and walking around in them," I told Terra, and we both laughed.

"Hey, why don't we walk around? It's not doing us any good just sitting here," He said, standing up.

"ok," I smiled, following him.

After we got up, we walked around the little stores. We stopped at a little café.

"You want anything to drink?" Terra asked.

"Um, just water," I said. Like Larxene says, 'Water is the natural drink that provides natural beauty!'. Larxene always makes me drink water. She says that it makes you healthy on the inside, and shows it on the outside. I guess I'm just used to it.

A few minutes later, Terra returned with my water and a drink for himself. We continued walking. Then I noticed…  
He was drinking coffee.

ON THE JOB?  
IMPOSSIBLE.  
UNHEARD OF.

But it was past noon!  
And that has like…a gazillion tons of caffeine!  
Larxene would kill me if I had a caffeinated drink after noon!  
Caffeine after noon makes you stay up late.  
And that means no Beauty sleep.  
And that means baggy eyes,  
Pimply face,  
And wrinkly, scary, dirty complexion!

Oh dear.

Larxene would kill this kid.

How does he do it?

"Are you ok? You look a little sick…" Terra said, pressing the back of his hand against my forehead, making me blush.

"I-I'm fine," I said, flustering.

"Good," He grinned, then squeezed my hand. My face turned a bright red.

It was starting to get late, so we decided to head back where we met first. Both of our limos were already pulled up by the curb.

"Oh hey," He said. "I don't have your number, do I?" He asked, whipping out his phone from his pocket.

"Oh! You have a BlackBanana Phone?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Don't you? Everyone has them," He said, showing me.

"I know. My father owns the company," I said, scratching the back of my head.

"What? You're kidding!" He asked surprised.

"Yeah…he's been the CEO of BlackBanana for a few years now," I said.

"Wow. I didn't know I was dealing with such a big shot!" He joked, nudging me in the side playfully, making me laugh.

"Anyway, here's my number," I said, typing it into his phone.

"I'll text you," He said.

"Ok," I said, smiling at him.

"Bye," he said. Then he leaned over, pecked me on the cheek, and left to his limo without saying another word.

My legs felt like jelly as I waddled over to the limo, oozing with happiness all over my body. Sure, it was just a little peck on the cheek, but it was a kiss! I was so happy! He might have actually liked me!

I opened the door to the limo, seeing Larxene sitting next to Axel, going hysterical.

"What happened? _Please _me everything went ok?" Larxene asked, shaking her head back and forth.

Axel sighed. "Everything probably went fine, Larx. You don't have to get so worked up!"

Larxene snapped her head towards Axel. "Hey! Who asked you?" Larxene sneered, making her hissing sound.

I slumped into the leather seat next to her. "I don't think you'd like him, Larxene," I said.

"Huh? Why?"

I looked her in the eye. "He's a _coffee_ drinker," I said, making Larxene gasp. Then me and Axel started laughing.

I had a good time with Terra. Maybe this whole dating thing wasn't such a bad idea after all.

_**End of chapter 5.**_

**Well, that was the date. Working on the story still, chapter 6 will hopefully be up soon!**

**Please review! I could use some criticism. (hopefully no one will abuse that.)**

**You have to understand why Isa deserves something. How would **_**you**_** like it if **_**your**_** dad was the CEO of a successful phone company, and you couldn't even have one!**

**Excuse me, I have to go make a call on my Saix Banana phone. You don't have one? LAME! ANYONE WHO'S ANYONE HAS IT.**

**See you for now!**


	6. Chapter 6: Isa's 15th Birthday

_**Chapter 6: Isa's 15**__**th**__** Birthday**_

It was the day after Me and Terra's date. I was laying in my comfortable bed in the hotel room, watching a hidden camera show on my flat-screen television.

"Aqua! Aqua!" Isa ran into the room. He took a running start and jumped from what seemed like nine inches away, plunged onto the bed with a bounce, and tackled me.

"What do you want, Isa?" I asked angrily, pushing him off of me. Little Brat.

Isa gave me a big grin, his smile stretching across his face. "Guess what today is!" He said, bouncing up and down on the bed.

"I don't know…Saturday?" I asked, rubbing my forehead. How does Father deal with this?

Isa pouted and crossed his arms. "No. You're a terrible sister," He said looking away from me. "It's my birthday."

"Oh my gosh! Happy Birthday!" I said, trying to hug him, but he kept pushing me away.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter anyways because you forgot," Isa said.

My smile turned to a blank expression.

"So anyways!" Isa said, bouncing back into his happy personality, forgetting that I forgot, in terms of speaking. "Because it's my fifteenth birthday, I think that Father will definitely give me the new BlackBanana Phone! With the touch screen, and unlimited texting, and video chat, and everything else!" He exclaimed, eyes glimmering. He spun to face me. "Don't you think so, Aqua? I think Father can trust me. He trusts you!"

"Well, he trusts me 'cause _I'm_ nineteen years old, and _you're _just fourteen," I said.

"I'm _fifteen_," he corrected, crossing his arms.

"Then act like it," I said sternly.

"Whatever," He pouted. "I'm still gonna get my phone." He paused and then looked up at me. "Hey, what did _you_ get me Aqua? You got me a present right?"

I looked at him.

Oh my gosh.

I can't believe I forgot to get him a present!  
I would always get him a gift months before in previous years, it's just that with all the photo shoots and modeling, and dating, I lost track of it all!

I hated to admit it.  
Isa was right.

I was a terrible sister.

"You'll get it after my photo shoot today," I said.

"You got me something?" He asked surprised. "And I thought you forgot completely!" Isa grinned.

"Of course I didn't forget!" I lied. "You're my brother, after all."

Just as Isa was about to say something, Larxene walked into the room. "Aqua. We have to get to ready to go soon," She said. Then Larxene looked at Isa like he was a piece of dirt. "You. Shoo. Go away," She said, waving her hand at Isa, making him leave. "Now," Larxene spun to look at me. "Let's do your make up!"

The usual group was sitting in the back of the limo, except for one new face. Across from me, next to Axel, was sitting a guy about a year or two younger than me. He had blue eyes and a mullet. He was texting on his phone, making Isa eye him enviously.

"Aqua, this is my new intern, Demyx," Axel said, gesturing his hand toward the boy sitting next to him.

"Sup," he said, nodding his head towards me.

"If you need anything, just say the word to him," Axel said.

"Ok," I said, brushing hair behind my ear.

"Hey," Larxene snapped at me. "Don't smear your makeup."

"I got it!" I said, frustrated. I looked at Larxene. "Remind me again why I'm wearing Orange, Larxene. I thought you said blue was my color."

Larxene looked at me like I was an idiot. "_Well_, blue is totally a summer color. Now that it's the end of summer, we're doing _fall_ colors. Because in magazine of the photo shoot will be released in a month, which is fall," she said. "Plus, blue and orange are opposites of the color wheel, which makes them pop."

"Alright, alright," I said, waving a hand at her.

Axel was texting on his phone as well, (Getting Isa even madder that he still didn't get his present yet) but while reaching for his coffee, he dropped his phone. Axel sighed. "Can you get that, Demyx?" he asked.

"Sure thing, boss," Demyx said, reaching for the phone on the limo floor.

"Great," My father whispered to Larxene under his breath. "Axel finally got a better excuse to do even less work…" He mumbled, making Larxene and Isa giggle.

Axel snubbed at my father. "Hey. I heard that…"

Once we walked onset, I was barraged with paparazzi. A crowd surrounded our group, everyone bustling and asking questions, waving their papers and cameras in my face.

"_Aqua! Over here!"  
_"_Hey! Smile!"  
_"_Aqua! Aqua! Are you and famous model Terra really a couple? Give us the deets!"  
_"_Aqua! Are you planning on showing up to the Radiant Garden Beauty Pageant later this year?"  
__"Aqua! Are you sure that orange is your color?"  
_"_Aqua! What's your favorite ice cream flavor?"_

Larxene crawled over the crowd to stand in front of me. "HEY." She barked. "GIVE HER SOME SPACE!" She screamed as the crowd silenced. "GET OUT OF HERE!" She yelled, pointing to the door, making the whole group scurry away like mice running from a cat. Then she turned to look at me. "Gosh, the nerve…" she scorned, slicking back a loose piece of hair out of her face, ignoring all the stares people around us were giving her. "I cannot _believe_ people like that," She scowled, curling her hand in a fist. "Spineless little-"

Axel patted a hand on her shoulder. "Larx, it's ok! Take a chill pill."

Larxene smacked his hand away in frustration. "Don't _touch_ me!" she said, getting more worried glances from people walking by.

I didn't know why Larxene was bugging out. This kind of thing has happened before. Sure, the group was a lot larger(and more annoying) than usual, but that was no reason to take it out on Axel. But, it _is_ Larxene we're talking about here, and she's normally one to overreact.

Larxene looked like she was about to make a murder scene of Axel with whatever was closest to her, so I thought I should step in. "Hey. Easy, Larxene, it's fine. Nothing to worry about," I said, making sure not to touch her.

She looked at me with worried eyes. "Are you sure, Aqua?"

"I'm sure. It's fine," I said with a nod.

She stepped away from Axel and rubbed her forehead. "Does anyone have any Pain-Killer?" She asked.

"Oh!" Demyx flickered as he dug through his bag to find the medicine. "Here you go," He said, handing it to her. She snatched it from his hands, struggling to open the top.

Larxene spun to look at me. "Aqua. Meet me in the dressing room when you're ready," She said, stepping off the set, her heels clicking against the tile floor as she left.

My father crossed his arms. "She's an easy time bomb to set off, isn't she?"

Axel sighed. "Nah, she just needs to blow off some steam," He said, waving a hand.

Isa's eyes widened in disbelief. "But…But she almost _killed_ you!" He exclaimed, pointing a finger at Axel.

My father chuckled. "When _isn't_ she trying to kill someone?"

"OH MY GOSH!" I snapped out of my thoughts, making everyone around me stare.

"Is everything ok, Aqua?" My father asked worriedly, looking at me carefully.

"Are there any gift shops around here?" I said, scanning the area for any stores, waving my hands around hysterically.

"Stores?" My father puzzled. "What?"

"I have to find a store, and buy a gift, and wrap it, and-and-" I said, waving my hands around and shaking my head even faster.

"Aqua! We don't have time for that!" Axel said. "We have to finish this shoot! Get to your dressing room and then you can buy something later."

"B-but-" I stuttered as Axel pushed me offset to the dressing room.

"Come on, Larxene! Hurry up! We have to get this photo shoot over with!" I said, sitting in my big, leather makeup chair as Larxene carefully put on my eyeliner.

"Oh? Why are _you_ in such a hurry?" Larxene asked, setting down the eyeliner and picking up blush.

"It's nothing…" I sighed as she patted blush on my cheeks. "Say…why are _you_ so jumpy today?" I asked her.

Larxene looked at me. "It's nothing."

Everything went normally at the shoot, (Aside from all the orange) and before I knew it, it was over.

I was freaking out.

I didn't want Isa to hate me.

I was in the same situation as before, with my arms and head shaking hysterically. Except I was in the dressing room. Larxene was there, ignoring me, and Demyx was sitting on the couch, texting.

"Omigosh-omigosh-omigosh-omi-"

Larxene snapped at me. "My God! _Shut up!_ What is your problem?"

"It's Isa's birthday…" I said, hanging my head down. "And I forgot to get him a present…"

Larxene giggled loudly. "_That's all? _Really?"

"Yeah, really!" I said. "I could use a little help here!"

"Well, why don't you just give him…" Demyx began, digging in his bag. "This?" He said, holding out the item that would soon be Isa's.

I walked over and took it from him, admiring it in my hands. "This is perfect! Oh my gosh, Demyx! Thank you!" I looked up at Demyx. "Are you sure?"

Demyx waved his hand. "Nah, it's fine! I don't even need it."

I smiled. "Thanks so much!"

After the shoot, everyone went back into the hotel. Isa, my father, and I sat in my hotel room. I patted Isa on the back. "Here, Isa. It's my present," I said, handing him the gift from Demyx that I wrapped later on.

"Thanks, Aqua!" He said, tearing the wrapper off. It was a light grey PSP. "What? Aquaaaa! I already have one!" He whined.

"But I thought you had a cracked screen, Isa…" I said, hanging my head low.

"Oh yeah…Thanks!" Isa smiled at me. Idiot…

Then Isa snatched Father's present off of the table, eyes glimmering. He gave me the 'Oh-my-gosh-I'm-finally-getting-the-phone-I've-always-wanted' look. He tore open the small, square package like a hungry animal tearing open its prey. He looked so happy, but when he got all the wrapping off, his expression froze. Inside the package were two black socks.

He looked up at Father. "…Socks?" He paused for a moment. "You bought me…socks?"

My father nodded. "Yes, Isa. I thought you could use a pair of nice socks."

Isa slammed his head down on the table. "You have _got _to be kidding me!"

_**End of Chapter 6**_

**This one was a little bit longer than usual. I wanted to squeeze in a lot for this one.  
****Sorry for keeping you so long!**

**And yet, Isa's longing for the new BlackBanana Phone continues…  
****He's 15 now! Maybe he can be more mature…hopefully…  
****Say…What's going on with Larxene? Hmmm….**

**I've decided to make the little brother a bigger character in the story. I didn't really plan on this at first because it's a TerraAqua story, ect… but I wanted to write a story when not only the main characters were important characters. I can't just have Terra and Aqua have all the spotlight! (Well, I guess I could…but if I did, the other characters would be meaningless!) In fact, those two haven't had a lot of spotlight…**

**Alright, so I guess really people that are going to get into this more are Isa, Axel, and Larxene. Not sure about Saix or Demyx yet, but I'll work on it. Maybe I'll bring in 1 or 2 more characters…maybe not. I don't want to go off track of the point of the fic.**

**Hey! Did you notice the cover I drew for the story! It's of Aqua! It's not too great, but it's a sketch. I need to focus on the story though, so one I finish this mess, I'll do the picture.**

**Eep! I've talked too much! Well, please review, I would really appreciate it. What do **_**you**_** think will happen next? Stay tuned! FOR THE FUTURE!**

**Press the review button!**

**See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7: Meet Ventus

_**Chapter 7: Meet Ventus**_

Everyone was sitting in the back of the limo, on the way to the next photo shoot. As usual. I was sitting next to Larxene on my right, and Isa on my left. As usual. I sighed and gripped the ruffled yellow dress I had on.

Axel looked up from his phone. "Alright Aqua, here's the schedule for today," he said, looking at the calendar on his phone. "This photo shoot is very important because you're going to be on the cover for Way finder Magazine, which is read by thousands of people," He said. "After that, you'll head down to the park for your date with Terra. Got it memorized?"

"Yup," I grinned, hiding the fact that I was bored out of my mind. At least I get to see Terra today. That's a bonus.

"Also," Axel continued, "To promote your image, we're inviting a popular teen idol to take pictures with you. He'll also go along with you on your date. The public loves a couple of chums hanging out!" Axel grinned, only thinking of my publicity.

My face froze. What? Does it really count as a date if more than two people show up? I guess I wouldn't know.

"Alright, everyone! We're here!" The limo driver yelled from the front, pulling up to the curb.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At the dressing rooms, we found out that Terra's dressing room was right next door to ours.

"Hey there!" Xigbar said, stepping up to us. Terra stood behind him, and gave me a small wave. I gave him a small smile in return.

"Hello Xigbar…" Axel smiled through his teeth. I guess Larxene and I weren't the only ones that didn't like this guy.

"So, any idea where this kid is supposed to be? I heard he was around here somewhere…" Xigbar said, crossing his arms.

"I don't know," Axel said. "Nobody ever shows up on time anymore…" He mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

Terra looked over at me and grinned. "What's up, Aqua? How've you been?"

I smiled back, trying my best to be friendly to him in front of everyone. "Good! Thanks!" I said, noticing everyone eyeing us.

"I can't wait to hang out later. Last time was so much fun," Terra gave me a goofy grin again.

I opened my mouth to reply, but then a young teenage boy with blonde hair stepped into the hall and looked at us.

"Hey! It's the kid!" Xigbar said, pointing at him.

"Hey," The boy glared at Xigbar. "My name's Ventus. _Not_ 'kid'." He scowled at Xigbar.

"Sure, kid, anyways…" Xigbar looked over at me and Terra as the boy stomped his foot in anger. "You guys are ready, yeah? Why don't you get to know each other better?" Xigbar said, pushing Ventus towards us. "He _is_ going with you on your date."

Terra glared at Xigbar. "What? Why does _he_ have to come with us?" He pouted, crossing his arms. "I thought it was just going to be me and Aqua…"

I giggled. It was cute how Terra pouted like a little kid. But still, Terra was right. I didn't want anyone tagging along either.

"Well, you better get used to him," Xigbar said, seriously, looking at Terra. "Because you're going to be sharing a dressing room with him."

"What?" Terra and Ventus exclaimed, almost at the exact same time.

"Don't tell me I have to share a room with that sweaty, muscle-ape!" Ventus complained loudly, stomping his feet.

"Hey!" Terra snapped at him. "What gives? I don't have to put up with-"

I stepped in between Ventus and Terra. "G-guys…come on…we don't have to fight! We have to be getting along, remember?" I said, waving my hands hysterically like I always do in panic.

Everyone hushed to look at me. "Whatever," Ventus grumbled, storming towards the dressing room.

"Fighting's for little kids, anyways," Terra pouted again, crossing his arms like before.

I sighed. If they both acted like this the whole time, it was certainly going to be a long day. I'm just glad that _that_ ended before it got started. But I'm not sure I'll be able to stop something like that again if it happens on the photo shoot or on the date later, especially if it gets worse.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

For the shoot, the photographer made us sit on a ledge and pose like Terra just told a hilarious joke. We all had to look super casual, so I was wearing a white tank top with a light blue undershirt and skinny jeans. Terra was wearing a brown cardigan with a white shirt underneath, and Ventus wore a light grey hoodie and skinny jeans. They were all supposed to be some in-style brand everyone liked. I wouldn't know, though. Of all people, right?

Like usual, the photo shoot came and went, with pretend smiles and clothes we'd never even heard of before that day. And after everything was finished and put away, everyone returned to the dressing rooms. At least Terra and Ventus didn't fight.

Larxene told me that I would be staying in the same clothes for the date. But she had to do over my makeup, as usual, so I had to head back into my dressing room. Larxene was waiting for me there, so Terra, Ventus, and I headed back together.

I saw Larxene waiting by the door when we headed into the halls. "See you later, Aqua," Terra said with a wave and his signature grin. I smiled in return, and headed towards my own room while Ventus and Terra headed to theirs.

I plopped down in my big, leather makeup chair, my bubbly smile staying on my face as I giggled uncontrollably. Larxene studied me carefully, crossing her arms. "What's up with you?" She asked sternly. "You're never this…happy looking."

I gripped the fabric on my jeans. "I think Terra really likes me, Larxene," I said, smiling softly.

Larxene gave me a silly look. "What? _that's_ what this is about?" She chuckled. She started to dig through her makeup case. "Don't be stupid. You know he's just acting. It's fake, remember?" she asked, spinning to look at me.

My face froze. Oh my gosh. That's right.  
I can't believe I forgot! Even during the date, and all the other times, I just didn't think...  
It's just…Terra seemed so nice and relatable. I thought I could trust him.  
Was Terra seriously just pretending?  
Pretending to be so nice?  
And that whole story about his family? Was that a lie too?  
And was he acting when he kissed me?  
I guess I wouldn't know.  
If it were true, Terra sure was a great actor because he got me believing everything.  
I guess he assumed I would just play along too.  
I can't believe this…  
I really am stupid, aren't I?

"Now we're all quiet…" Larxene said, putting the blush on my emotionless face. "It's true, though. He's not really trying to be nice. He assumes the same with you. There a tons of people who see you here. Make an impression for the magazines. That was the plan, remember? You know we did this whole thing to help boost your acting career and your public image," She continued, putting the blush back in the bag. She spun to face me again, just like before. She made a surprised face. "Don't tell me…you have the hots for him?" she asked me, giving me a evil grin. My silence answered her question.

I frowned. Sure, maybe I was wrong about Terra, but Larxene didn't have to be so mean about it. I thought we were friends. She's always been there for me, and she's never really acted like this. I felt really uncomfortable.

"Haven't you ever liked anyone, Larxene?" I asked her quietly, keeping my head down. "Don't you know what it's like?"

Larxene crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side. "Aqua…I'm sorry," She apologized, rubbing her forehead. "It's just…things haven't been going too well for me," She said. "It's really stressful." Larxene looked up at me. "But I guess I shouldn't talk, considering you have _way_ more beef to deal with. And you just eat whatever we give you, right?" She sighed. "You handle everything so well, I just wish sometimes, I could be like you."

Now I felt bad. I didn't know Larxene admired me.  
If only she wasn't such a hard book to read, then maybe I could be more relatable towards her.  
I wish she would tell me everything.  
But she's Larxene.

"Hey, is everything ready to go? We have to leave in five minutes!" Axel said, popping his head through the door.

Larxene zipped up her bag and turned to glare at him. "Everything's just _peachy_, Axel." She said coldly. "We're done here, you can leave now, Aqua." Larxene said, her heels clicking as she left the room.

I stood up in my chair, noticing that Axel was still in the room with me. "Say, Axel," I said, stepping towards him. "You talk to Larxene a lot. What's been up with her lately?"

Axel crossed his arms, looking at the ground. "Beats me. It's probably nothing, anyways. Don't worry about it."

I eyed Axel suspiciously as I left the room, not sure whether he was telling me the whole truth or not.

_**End of Chapter 7.**_

**This seemed like a good place to stop, so…Chapter 7! **

**So we meet Ventus, the bratty teen pop idol that's supposed to be spending a lot more time with Aqua and Terra, not only to promote them; but promote himself. Ventus isn't really cheery around Terra, is he? I love writing younger characters' dialogue, for some reason. It's so fun! **

**I'll save the 'date' for next chapter. SORRY!**

**Axel knows something….what's going on?  
****Is Terra really a fake? Or is he developing feelings for Aqua as well?  
****What's Ventus's story? Why does he hate Terra so much?**

**FIND OUT THIS AND MORE IN THE COMING CHAPTERS OF….SUPER MODEL!  
*****Insert troll face here***

**MAKE SURE TO GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE FOR THE CHARACTER YOU WANT TO HAVE THE MAIN POV IN COMING CHAPTERS!**

**What did you think? Did you like this chapter? What do you think will happen next? What do you **_**want**_** to happen next? Any advice?  
**

**PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON!  
****PLEASE!**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
